


Back To School Shopping

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: !!!!, Andreil, Andrew picks out his clothes bc, M/M, Neil has no clue how to dress, Shopping, hes a good boyfriend!!!!, its canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	

The thing about South Carolina was, it was a cluster of towns. Tiny little things with white-washed houses and wrap around porches that held lounging Labrador retrievers. Neil had always liked small towns— cities had too many corners for unsavory characters to lurk in. Even Columbia, that had Eden's Twilight and the closest outlet mall, was lucky to get a place on the map.

The start of sophomore year hung ominously over Neil's head. He had to go back to class, he realized, he couldn't just play Exy. Even if that's the only thing that would keep him alive. Nicky, being Nicky, rallied for a shopping trip for back-to-school wardrobes. Somehow, Neil had gotten roped into this trip and was now riding shotgun in the Maserati.

Somehow being — Andrew kissing him and saying that he was coming.

Nicky asked the others to come along, to which they made excuses. So it was a trio headed to the brightly lit stretch of department stores along the side of the interstate. Neil was used to Andrew's heedless driving by now, even if it was never _that_ dangerous, it was still scary as hell. He didn't know if he was driving impossibly fast to end Nicky's chattering or just because he felt like it. Probably both.

It was late, after five and the sun just set. The parking lot was eerily empty, letting the cool night air whip into the car as soon as Neil opened the door. He pulled his jacket - a black one with white stripes down the arms- closed over his gray t-shirt. Andrew was halfway to the door by the time he and Nicky got out, they jogged to catch up to him.

Andrew looked pouty, a crease between his light eyebrows and his lips quirked to the side. Even though he had a hunch that Andrew enjoyed shopping - he certainly dressed well - he looked like this was the last place he wanted to be. Neil thought it was adorable and wanted desperately to kiss him, but did not fancy being stabbed. He held his hand out instead. Andrew took it, not looking down nor over at him. Neil smiled even though he would be forced to let go soon so they could go through clothes racks. He didn't care, it was enough.

Nicky insisted that they go to H&M first despite the fact that it was clear across the mall. Andrew dismissed him, making Neil think that it was Nicky at the source of his attitude.

"He'll probably be kidnapped," Neil argued against splitting up. Nicky was standing a few feet away and looking back at them, offended for a moment. Then he grinned brightly.

"Because I'm so cute? Neil you doll."

Andrews hand clenched until his fingers turned white from lack of blood, then relented. He silently assented, starting to walk towards the store. Nicky's phone rang, a cheery tune Neil had heard in Allison's car once but couldn't identify, he pressed it into his ear.

"BABY!" He yelled into the speaker. Clearly, it was Germany. He spoke lower after that.

Andrew was silent beside him, his fingers were warm between his. Neil had the urge to snuggle into his neck, to hold him.

"Erik says hi!" Nicky yelled back at them. Neil acknowledged this but didn't say anything because he was no longer on the phone. They rounded the corner that was taken up by their destination. It was right next to the entrance opposite the one they parked by and kitty-corner to the food court. The air reeked of greasy lo mein and old orange chicken. Nicky hopped over the threshold and went straight to the men's section. Thankfully, it smelled better inside, like expensive cologne. He dove in immediately and Andrew went wth him. Regrettably, leaving Neil's hand empty and cold.

Neil picked at a rack, idly running his hand along the top of the hangers. The fabrics were soft and scratchy and silky under his palm. The silk reminded him of a bad pirate movie he watched as a kid.

"Neil!" Nicky was yelling at him two rows over. Neil didn't think he was aware he was yelling, but there was no one in sight nevertheless. He came to stand by Nicky, who held a grey sweatshirt with a black stripped collar against his chest. Andrew, who had come to appraise, itched with awareness of how close Nicky's hands were. He ignored this pointless fire in his chest, one Neil would simultaneously put out and stoke later tonight. Andrew nodded his approval, now swiping through the rack in front of him. Neil felt like a child stuck at the doctors office with their parent, unnecessary for him to be here and bored out of his mind. Andrew was shopping for the both of them because he didn't care if he ever bought new clothes. He liked that Andrew cared.

"Come here," Andrew said without addressing him directly. Neil was sitting on a display at the end of the row, near a mannequins loafers.

"Yes or no?" He asked quietly when Neil reached him.

"Yes," Neil said immediately, more awake than he'd been in the last hour.

Andrew slipped a hand around his back to pull him close. His hands moved along either side of his waist, starting at the flat expanse of his hip bones. Andrew kissed him. Neil's body always did a little jolt when his fingers played along the skin right there above his v line, it pushed him deeper into Andrew's mouth. His hands slipped under the hem of his shirt, the pads of his fingers dragging along his skin and making the tiny hairs stand up in their wake. Neil didn't touch because he hadn't asked and he was too distracted in the tangle of his tongue to do anything but. Then, Andrew's fingertips dipped underneath the hem of his jeans, right above his ass. Neil felt a shock of arousal go trough him as his body lurched forward. His boyfriend however, parted their lips ducked his head around as he pulled at the tag of his skinny jeans. Neil was dumbfounded from all of the touching and his lips were still tingling.

"These jeans fit you well right? I mean they look..." Andrew trailed off, his eyes glued to his waist. Neil's blood rushed to places it should definitely not have been rushing. "Comfortable?" Andrew finalized the question, training his eyes on Neil's.

"What?" Neil had no idea what he said. Blood was still rushing in his ears, further south... Andrew felt than spike of humor urge its way through his chest and up his throat, he didn't completely manage to bite back a laugh. Just one little chuckle. That got Neil's attention. He repeated himself.

"Oh yeah. Wait, you were getting my pants size?" He'd just been _manhandled_ , God, he was half hard in his jeans and Andrew was taking measurements. But when Andrew looked at him again, his lips quirked up slightly, Neil's attitude melted away like butter on a hot skillet. His chest felt all warm, his heart beat palpably against his rib cage. He didn't care, he didn't care. Andrew could manhandle him anytime because he lov—

"Neil!" Nicky was shouting again, another row over. Andrew followed him, eyeing him covertly. Nicky held up a t-shirt that looked like the black and white static of an old tv. Andrew shook his head, so he held up another suggestion. Apparently he'd saved some up. Andrew said no. He sighed animatedly after the third rejection. He cupped Neil's chin between his thumb and forefinger and angled his face towards Andrew. Andrew felt a spike of anger at the sight of Nicky touching Neil like that, but he reminded himself that Neil didn't mind. That it was Nicky. That Neil was _okay. Neil is okay._

"—got to be kidding me. Look at this bone structure!"

Neil wondered if that was a complement. He felt very on display like this. He wondered if Andrew liked what he saw.

"I know what he looks like," Andrew said simply, with no inclination of either yay or nay. Nicky releases him, quickly fumbling for another button up that he had slung over his arm.

"Okay but this one, you can't deny–"

"No," Andrew cut in. Neil had a nagging suspicion that he was doing it just for fun now. Nicky launched into an argument about his eyebrows of all things. Neil self consciously brought a hand up to pet one, he honestly had no clue what they looked like. They were darker brown than his hair he thought. Did people think about that?

"– he looks good in colors other than black!"

Andrew pointed to the gray sweater he'd approved of earlier. Neil really liked that sweater. He watched the cousins from a foot apart, mostly watching Andrews careless reactions because he knew he would win. He liked wearing what Andrew liked him in. It made him feel good.

"He's _my_ boyfriend, he's not wearing that." Andrew finalized it with a sharp swish of a hanger down the pole. Nicky stopped abruptly, his head snapping back towards Neil. His eyes were shocked before they melted to pure excitement. Neil wished he would go away. As if the sheer thought alone could command him, he picked up his bag and retreated.

Andrew was still violently swishing shirts down the rack and he didn't bother to look up when Neil stood at his side. He feels as if he's looking at an entirely different person, and all at once, the same person. He thought he'd known what Andrew felt about him, but maybe he only knew a part and thought it was all of it. Maybe even this, was not all of it. Neil felt giddy all the way down to his fingertips, he was buzzing.

"Yes or no?" He whispered.

"Fuck off, Josten," Andrew snaps. Neil laughs quietly as to not attracted attention. Andrew looks absolutely incredible right now, Neil can't stop staring.

"I want to kiss you."

Andrew flicks him a cool look. His hands clutch the freezing metal rack, stagnant as he stares him down, but his eyes flick towards his lips. Neil's heart is pounding, he licks his them unconsciously. Andrew's eyes snap to his and he finally leans in. He brings only one hand to the side of Neil's face, cupping his jaw and pressing their lips together. Neil is coming home. It's nothing like before where it was burning in a second, a match struck. It was firm and reassuring. It was an answer to Neil's question.

It was Andrew saying _I really meant it._

Right before Andrew tilts back, his tongue flicks lightly over his closed lips. Neil nearly moans right in the middle of H&M, parting his lips for more, but Andrew is already looking through clothes by the time Neil is capable of conscious thought. He watched Andrew for a few moments, unsure his feet would work. He made a shooing motion with his hand without looking at him. Neil grinned to himself as he took a solid step towards the mannequin display. He decided, shopping might not be so bad after all.


End file.
